


Complete and Total Honesty

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [188]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared, Fighting, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We all know how Jared is literal sunshine and loves to talk and make people laugh and be affectionate. With Jensen, he is like that but increased by 200%. Why? Because Jensen is Jared's favorite person duh. But Jensen is not very receptive to it, not because Jensen is uncomfortable or he doesn't like Jared. On the contrary, Jensen is in love with Jared and is afraid he may end up jumping his bff. Well, one day for whatever reason (maybe he just had a rough day, maybe something set him off, maybe he was so full of sexual frustration that he let it out on Jared, anything that makes sense to you) Jensen ends up snapping at Jared, calling him "clingy", "needy", "annoying", and other mean things. So Jared backs off completely. He is still literal sunshine with everyone else, everyone except Jensen. He even begins giving the special attention he reserved for Jensen to some other guy, *cough*amell*cough*, because at least this other guy seems to like the attention from Jared and is also willing to give attention to Jared, as well. And Jensen is not happy about it all. Cue possessive, growly, "you're mine!" Jensen. I just need some hurt/comfort ending in smut (top Jensen and bottom Jared please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete and Total Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. It's been so long since I've posted. I am so sorry, but life has been much too chaotic. But here you go, i hope you enjoy.

**Prompt** : We all know how Jared is literal sunshine and loves to talk and make people laugh and be affectionate. With Jensen, he is like that but increased by 200%. Why? Because Jensen is Jared's favorite person duh. But Jensen is not very receptive to it, not because Jensen is uncomfortable or he doesn't like Jared. On the contrary, Jensen is in love with Jared and is afraid he may end up jumping his bff. Well, one day for whatever reason (maybe he just had a rough day, maybe something set him off, maybe he was so full of sexual frustration that he let it out on Jared, anything that makes sense to you) Jensen ends up snapping at Jared, calling him "clingy", "needy", "annoying", and other mean things. So Jared backs off completely. He is still literal sunshine with everyone else, everyone except Jensen. He even begins giving the special attention he reserved for Jensen to some other guy, *cough*amell*cough*, because at least this other guy seems to like the attention from Jared and is also willing to give attention to Jared, as well. And Jensen is not happy about it all. Cue possessive, growly, "you're mine!" Jensen. I just need some hurt/comfort ending in smut (top Jensen and bottom Jared please)

 

Jensen hadn’t had a crush in several years. Over a decade, probably. Because grown men weren’t supposed to have crushes, especially on their adorable, puppy-like costars. Everything started off really well, they were instant best friends, and Jensen felt like he’d found someone he could really connect with. It made filming easier and lifted a lot of pressure off Jensen’s shoulders. Jared was very affectionate and he always made sure to throw his arms around Jensen at every available opportunity. Jensen laughed it off, treating Jared like a best friend or younger brother. It wasn’t until he realized that his feelings for Jared were getting a little more than brotherly.

That was when Jensen freaked out.

Sure, it had not been the first time he’d looked at a guy but he always figured it was healthy appreciation. He always figured that he was straight, because he’d always had girlfriends. But Jared was quickly taking over all of his sexual fantasies and his feelings when Jared wrapped his limbs around him were too inappropriate. Jared was making it really difficult to get over this crush, and Jensen knew they wouldn’t be able to work together if his feelings were getting in the way, feelings that were getting stronger every day.

He wouldn’t say he iced Jared out, but he definitely stopped being as touchy feely as normal. Jared was warm and a great hugger, and Jensen wanted to pull him down for a kiss and yank off his clothes whenever he hugged him, so instead of sinking into the embrace as he used to he stiffened and just patted Jared’s arm lightly. He changed all of his formerly brotherly and almost couple-y reactions to completely professional, holding Jared at am arm’s length despite his costars eager efforts to publicly fondle him.

He loved Jared, he loved him so much, but Jensen’s feelings would create a wedge between them. Professionalism was the only way to properly handle it. Jensen thought he could occasionally see a flash of hurt in Jared’s eyes, and that really broke Jensen’s heart, but he couldn’t stand the thought of jumping his best friend and making things weird.

It had been a really long week and everything has built up inside, and on the walk back to the car Jared put his arm around Jensen. It was a casual gesture, probably something regular friends did, but all of the sexual frustration and stress and conflicted feelings just exploded at once.

He pushed Jared’s arm off and glared at him. “Do you _always_ have to be touching me, Jared?”

Jared’s eyes widened. Jensen had never spoken to Jared like that and both of them felt shocked. Jensen wished he could stop the word vomit coming out but it kept barreling through his lips. “I mean, who touches people that much, Jared? It’s just—it’s so desperate, so lame, you’re like a clinging girlfriend! Get a fucking life!”   
“Jen–,”

“Look, you’re just so needy, and I’m not your parent. I can’t baby you. You’re not a child, grow up and act like a _man_ for gods sake! Men don’t always hug everyone, they’re adults! So stop!”

Jared’s puppy dog eyes were even more heartbreaking than Sam’s and Jensen felt like he was the scum of the earth. He wanted to take it all back, but the monstrous part of him was still howling.

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered. “I didn’t know that it bothered you. Bye Jen…sen.”

“Jay…”

“I’m just going to go now,” Jared murmured. “See you on set.” He turned and left, but not before Jensen saw his eyes water. He was the worst human being on the planet.

*

Work was tense. Jared was still affectionate and happy with everyone else on the crew, but he was strictly professional with Jensen. No hugs or nicknames, in fact he barely spoke to Jensen unless it was scripted. And it didn’t make it any easier for Jensen to get over his crush, it just made him miss Jared. He wished he’d never opened his stupid mouth.

And then it got _worse_.

Jensen was replaced.

He didn’t notice it at first, but when Jared was buried in his phone for the majority of the day, and suddenly started going out to a bar instead of home after work, he became suspicious.

So he went home and twitter-stalked Jared, finding out that he was spending a lot of time—via social media ­and in real life—with Stephen Amell.

And it wasn’t just that Stephen Amell was Jared’s friend now, it was almost like Stephen was lining up to _replace_ Jensen as best friend to Jared. And he was doing a much better job, too. Stephen wasn’t shying away from Jared’s affections, he was embracing them and even returning them. They looked more like a couple than Jared and Jensen and ever did, and no matter how many times Jensen told himself he wanted Jared to make new friends and be happy, he couldn’t say it convincingly. He was filled with jealousy all the time and like the masochist he was, he kept track of all those interactions.

And the interactions between Jared and Jensen became more stilted and uncomfortable, with Jared’s hurt and Jensen’s jealousy overwhelming any of the friendship that they used to have. Jared left the set with an unfamiliar car a couple times and later more pictures of Jared and Stephen would show up on Twitter. Jensen could do the math. And he wanted to punch himself in the face for ever saying those mean, hurtful things to Jared.

It made him nauseous to think of Stephen getting to touch and laugh with Jared the way Jensen used to. He couldn’t think about anything else and it was affecting everything else in his life—his acting, his eating, his peace of mind, and anything else that required mental stability.

Jensen wasn’t sure what made him snap but eventually he just lost it and cornered Jared after work in his trailer. “What is going on between you and Stephen Amell?”

Jared’s eyes widened and his shoulders were hunched into himself. Jensen backed away slightly, trying to seem less intimidating. “Well?”  
“Why does it matter?” Jared asked.

“Why does it matter?” Jensen echoed. “Why does it _matter_?”

“The last time you spoke to me you called me clingy and annoying,” Jared snapped. “What does it matter if I’ve found another friend?”

“It matters because you’re _mine_ ,” Jensen growled.

“Excuse me?”

“You. Are. Mine.” Jensen hauled Jared down for a brutal kiss.

Jared pushed him away. “I thought you hated me! You said those horrible things to me!”

“I don’t hate you, I _love_ you!” Jensen yelled. There was a moment of silence while both of them processed that, Jensen mortified he let it slip. And he couldn’t stop the words from coming out.. “And I was upset. And I didn’t know how to deal with those feelings because you don’t reciprocate them and that’s fine, I just hope we can still be fri–,” Jensen’s sentence was cut off as Jared pressed their lips together.

“You could have just said that,” Jared mumbled. “You didn’t have to be such an ass.”

“I told you I suck with emotions,” Jensen replied, their lips a hair’s breath away. “And I’m really, really sorry.”

“Yeah, well you have a lot of time to make it up to me.” Jared kissed him lightly. “And then you can meet Stephen.”

Jensen growled again. “You are not going to be alone with him anymore, understand?”

Jared looked at him up under his long eyelashes. “You gonna stop me, Jen?”

“You’re damn right I will.” Jensen grabbed him and turned him around, yanking his pants down in one smooth movement. “Gonna mark you up good and make sure Amell knows you belong to me.” He attached his lips to Jared’s neck and sucked until he felt confident there would be a large bruise. His nails dug into Jared’s hips, and his cock swelled imagining the half-moon shaped claims that would remain. “God, wanna fuck you, Jay.”

“Please,” Jared whined. “I want to feel you inside me, Jen!”

Jensen dug around in one of the drawers inside Jared’s trailer until he found a bottle of lotion. It wasn’t the best, but it was the only substitute for lube he could find. He bent Jared over the couch and found his small, pink whole waiting. “I can’t wait to take you home and take my time with you, make you beg for release and remember it forever. I’ll ruin you for anyone else.”

“I’ll never want anyone else,” Jared replied. Jensen could see his huge cook between his legs, bobbing proudly and dripping precome. He ran a hand up teasingly before squirted lotion onto his fingers and starting to open Jared up. He made sure he could fit three fingers inside comfortably before lining his cock up with Jared’s whole. Jared was writhing under his hands and he could tell it wouldn’t be long before he came. Jensen wanted to make it last but he also wanted his claim on Jared as soon as possible.

“Ready, baby?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded fervently and Jensen started to push inside. Both of them moaned and Jensen kept going until he was fully seated. “Fuck, Jay, you feel amazing.”

“I feel so full,” Jared moaned. “God, you feel so good inside me!”

Jensen started to pump his hips and Jared moaned on each thrust. “You should have said something sooner and we could have been doing this so much longer,” Jared groaned, his hands wandering towards his dick.

Jensen knocked his hands away. “I want you to come on my dick alone,” Jensen warned. “And you could have said something too.”

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship!”

Jensen sniggered, his own rationale matching Jared’s. “Well we have to have complete honesty and communication.”

“Okay, whatever, can we talk about this when your dick isn’t in my ass and I really have to come?” Jared snapped.

Jensen laughed and pounded into Jared harder, angling his hips in different ways. When Jared cried out and his hands whitened with the strength of the clench of his fists, Jensen knew he hit his prostate. He kept up the rapid pace until Jared was screaming and painting the couch with his come. His face pushed Jensen into his own orgasm and then the two sweaty bodies collapsed on the couch.

“We’ll never keep things from each other again, right?” Jared said. “Otherwise we’ll end up fighting instead of fucking.”

Jensen rested his forehead on Jared’s. “I’m so sorry, Jay. I didn’t mean any of those things.”

“I know, and I forgive you.” Jared kissed him. “Just make it up to me with lots of orgasms.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> to make up for my terrible, terrible wait i will open up to prompts again, and bang them out as quickly as possible.


End file.
